


Society

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic reflects on what it’s like being First Lady of the Seattle fire department





	Society

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Peg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Peg/gifts).

> Enjoy

“People like me aren’t supposed to have someone like you, I think fate was being harsh on you.”Vic says to her husband

“Vic what do you mean by that?”Lucas inquired

“You’re this completely wonderful human being and I’m just plain old me”Vic muttered 

“Nope the Vic that I know and Love is a total badass”Lucas says to her 

“I don’t really feel much like a badass today”Vic muttered 

“Why’s that?”Lucas asked her

“Ever since we got married there’s more expectation for me to pop out babies”Vic sighed 

“Society and it’s fucked up double standards”Lucas rolled his eyes 

“Still you’re very sweet and I appreciate you gassing me up like that”Vic mentioned 

“Hey I’m only speaking the truth Eggy”Lucas says

“Women are expected to get pregnant at a certain age and time”Vic states 

“Everyone at HQ just wants you to so they can let go of you”Lucas added

“I’m not some sort of baby making machine”Vic agrees 

“People aren’t really happy about us being together”Lucas informed her 

“The whispers I get”Vic muttered 

“I’ve seen the dirty looks they give you as well”Lucas said to her

Once they revealed their relationship to HR all eyes were on their every move 

After Lucas ended up in Grey Sloan the two were given boatloads of extensive paperwork 

Vic has to go through interviews and so did Lucas

In said interviews she was asked questions about whether or not she consented to this relationship

Among other questions they tried to imply Lucas was taking advantage of his position to seduce her 

Vic really wasn’t Vibing well with the assumptions they made about Lucas 

Lucas dealt with those implications when it came time for his own interviews 

Standing firm on his view that he never forced Vic to do anything she didn’t want to do and that it was a completely consensual relationship 

Admitting numerous times how much he loved Victoria Hughes 

Lucas Ripley didn’t enjoy being framed as a bad guy whom was unprofessional when he was the definition of professional 

“They just want a reason for me to fail so they can throw it in my face”Vic said to him 

“You hate that we had to keep so much under wraps”Lucas concluded 

“You’re right about that but I never resent you for that hubby”Vic tells her husband 

“I know you don’t Eggy and I’m so sorry we had to do what we did”Lucas says to her

“Well we did what we had to do”Vic responded


End file.
